Roger Dunstan
Roger Dunstan (ロジャー ダンスタン Roger Dansutan) is a mysterious, yet major character of the series as well as the instigator behind all the events that occur within the series, through his creation of both Vice, Ultimo and the other Karakuri Dôji. These Karakuri Dôji serve as Dunstan's solution to the question of who would ultimately win in a battle between "good" and "evil". His personal dôji is Milieu, who shares his role as a neutral character. Appearance His appearance was based on Stan Lee, the co-creator of the manga. Dunstan's physical appearance does not change simply because he is from the future and has traveled to both the past and present time lines. When he comes into The 12th Century, he wears sunglasses, has silver hair and a white men's kimono that displays a large spider at the end. In The 21st Century he wears a polo shirt, with a large "D" imprinted on the front pocket, and jeans. Personality .]]He is described as a man shrouded in mystery and a joker-type character. He outwardly appears to be a laid back guy but under the surface there is a definite hint of insanity, since he created the Karakuri Dôji just to fulfill his own selfish desires, even if it could bring about the death of all those who exist. He also called his creations as "his last curse on this planet" , which may suggest the frustrations he harbors towards the world. He appears to be fixated on the One Hundred Machine Funeral, going as far as to send dôji into another time period if things don't go as planned with their masters. Dunstan will appear to some of the dôji masters, whether they are good or evil, to offer some assistance in order to find the answer to his question of whether good or evil is stronger. He has a belief that sense is just words and that humans can only face their true nature when facing extreme conflict. He does not seem to mind that The Good Dôji Club plans to capture him and stop the Hundred Machine Funeral, confident that there is no way they can beat him. Even Musashi Murayama and the dôji, Jealous, thinks that he is invincible and all of the dôji together with their masters couldn't defeat him. In Chapter 25, it shown that even the The Evil Dôji Branch fears him and panic in his presence, with the exception of Vice. Abilities Intelligence Dunstan has an extremely high level of intelligence, enough to allow him to create all the Karakuri Dôji, which have the potential to bring about the destruction of the entire world. In Act 13 it is revealed that he is a wanted criminal from the 30th century for successful dimensional experimentations involving the dôji. Physical Parameters Dunstan, while in old age has demonstrated strength above the average human, able to use one punch on Yamato Agari that's hard enough to damage to his face and send him gliding outside a temple room, dubbed "Dunstrike". Noh Powers As the creator of the Karakuri Dôji, there is not a single Noh he cannot use. This is evident by the fact that he has the ability to travel through time by simply disappearing at will, time and memory manipulation, heal wounds through corporeal control, and his far above human strength. It was revealed in Chapter 25 that Dunstan has all the Karakuri Crest, symbols of the pledge for the masters and their dôji, all over his body. Trivia * Within Chapter 0, Dunstan appears to kill himself, commiting a Seppuku. *Dunstan's appearance is based on the series' concept artist, Stan Lee. Category:Characters Category:Male